sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Angie Cortez
Name: Angelina “Angie” Cortez Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Partying, playing the piano, music, video and sound editing, the vaporwave scene Appearance: '''Angelina Cortez is of Hispanic descent, specifically from Venezuela. She is 5’5” and she weighs 140 pounds. She has moderate curves with a slightly smaller waist, creating an almost-hourglass shaped figure. She is considered to be pretty by a certain number of people, and she makes sure to keep it that way. She has an olive complexion, black, thick hair she keeps in a high ponytail and a pair of brown eyes. Her skin is clear from her strict face cleaning routine and a particular care toward her personal hygiene. Her teeth and buccal hygiene are an important part of her beauty routine. She brushes and flosses her teeth in between her meals. Her teeth are naturally straight and artificially white from her methodical uses of teeth whitener. Her nose is well-proportioned and centered on her face, adding more symmetry to her face. She has a V-shaped chin with a pair of plump brown red-ish lips placed in the middle. Her clothing style can be considered vain. She often emphasizes her body with tight clothing and tries as much to dress in a feminine manner. She mainly wears shirts she bought online related to her favorite musical genre, vaporwave, and wears skinny jeans. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a vaporwave-related shirt with “$UICIDEBOY$: KILL YOURSELF” written on it in a speech bubble but had it covered with a yellow sweatshirt with the school logo on it due to the language used on it, a pair of skin-tight jeans and had a pair of ballet flats with a cat face on the toe. '''Biography: Angelina was born from the newlywed couple of Karen and Phillip Cortez in the city of Chattanooga, Tennessee. Her early childhood was marked by the traditional way of her family: her mom stayed at home, taking care of her and, soon, her siblings. Her father was the sole income of the household, working as a technician at the local electric plant. Their low income made them live with her maternal grandparents and they led a frugal and modest life. She has one brother, Ramsey (18), and three sisters, Maya (15), Aimee (14) and Flora (12). Her family being Catholic and still practicing, Angie was baptized quickly after her birth. She was raised with the Holy Scriptures, went to church every Sunday, and often spent time with her family doing volunteer work and attending Sunday school. While her siblings were compliant, Angie was the black sheep of the family. She often rebelled against her parents, refusing to go service or to pray with her family during dinner. She also showed a lot of signs of impatience, fidgeting in her seat quite a bit, disrupting the audience and making noise as the preacher talked. As the older sister of the family house, she was often held up as an example despite her young age but because of her strong resistance to religion, she was regularly scolded by her parents. Her parents enrolled her in piano classes due to Karen's positive personal experience with music since she was pianist in her youth at the local church, and she wanted to continue the tradition. They bought an electric piano as way for Angie to practice at home. Angelina was initially uninterested until her first class. She thought it would be similar to her experience with Sunday school. Her teacher, Mr. Dwyer, taught her and she quickly found an interest in playing the piano. She wasn’t particularly good, above average at best. However, she enjoyed the classes because of the relaxed setting and friendly nature of her Mr. Dwyer. Her parents used the course as a bargaining chip with her when she was misbehaving, especially during sermons. Elementary school did not help Angie with her behavior. It was then that the school psychologist realized that Angie had a severe problem with authority, often resulting in fights with her teachers and throwing tantrums. While using piano classes worked for a while, Angelina’s temper often got out of control at school. She disliked being told what to do and especially being forced to stay seated for long periods of time. Her grades were bad, she grew restless after a few hours at school, she had few friends because of her impulsivity and anger, and her parents struggled with disciplining her since nothing was working. Her parents, searching for a solution, were referred by the school psychologist to a childhood psychiatrist. After testing, Angelina was diagnosed with ADHD and Oppositional Defiant Disorder. She started taking doses of Ritalin, which were covered by Phillip’s health insurance, to deal with her symptoms. She showed signs of improvement. She stopped spacing out during classes and it quieted down her temper. She still had fights with her parents and teachers, but they were greatly reduced in size, time and intensity. While her ADHD could be handled with medication, her ODD made her actively reject therapy. Her parents struggled with finding the right pediatric psychologist, but they eventually found Ms. Heidi Howell at the local children’s hospital ward. Ms. Heidi Howell managed to create a connection through befriending Angie, then progressively added ways to cope with her anger and irritability. Ms. Howell recommended to Angie’s parents some changes to their routine at home to help their daughter follow their rules. For example, she suggested a system of rewards so good behaviour would be encouraged through receiving privileges, like time with friends, while bad behaviour would result with them being taken away. The system quickly expanded to the rest of her siblings. Due to her disorder, she had to retake first grade because of her bad grades despite her improvement during the end of the year. She felt ashamed, so she worked harder the second time taking first grade. She was able to achieve good grades, especially in art and music. She made friends during elementary school but most of them left her before she received proper treatment due to her aggression. She was, however, quickly joined by her younger brother, and she promptly integrated herself to his group. She was accepted by the younger students as one of their own. She also made friends with people in her grade after receiving treatment, becoming somewhat popular. Despite her rough start in her academic career, Angie has good memories of her time spent in elementary school. Due to her ODD, Angelina was a stubborn child. She actively sought out solutions to her problems and then extended to other children’s problems. She would help others whether academically or socially. Her group of friends were seeing her like a leader, and they appreciated her stubborn but kind mentality. Angelina had a close relationship with her family. She was very close to all of her siblings, spending most of her time at home with them. When her younger siblings needed help, she was there for them and vice-versa. Middle school was mainly a continuation of elementary school. She continued to take piano classes and doing recitals, and she continued to have decent grades. Due to her ODD and ADHD, she was able to get more time during tests and have separate sittings, which helped her to achieve better grades and concentrate on her work. To this day, Angie still receives special timing and settings accommodations. She took an elective class in multi-media because she wanted to be with her friends. It is where she was introduced to video and sound editing. At first, she wasn’t good and took a lot of time to learn how to use the various programs to edit clips. She disliked it because she felt the work was too difficult, and she didn’t have enough time to complete them despite her accommodations. However, her piano teacher gave her a task to edit clips of the latest recital since she had previously mentioned taking the class, and she didn’t want to disappoint her teacher, who had earned her trust by spending one on one time with her, helping her when she struggled. Without the pressure of the academic setting, Angie started to enjoy it because she felt she could make mistakes and take more time without being penalized with a grade. Angelina enjoyed the video and sound editing because she was in control of the narrative through the use of filters, cutting parts out, and adding sound effects. As of now, she continues to edit the clips for the music school. Angelina started a YouTube channel during her 8th grade out of boredom to save and organize her work by playlists, as well as to free space up on her laptop. She started by making lyric videos for songs from artists or bands she enjoyed listening like My Chemical Romance. Views on her videos were eclectic: most of them barely went over the bar of hundred views, but lyric videos of new and popular songs often hit in the thousands. Her YouTube channel was a source of self-confidence for Angelina. She bragged about it at school and to her siblings. Her parents didn’t really understand what she was doing at first due to their technological illiteracy, but after explaining to them, they felt happy for her. The weekly outings associated with Catholicism never worked with Angie. She found going to church boring because she was required to sit down for long periods of time, and would miss out on time with her friends. However, she realized she couldn’t voice her feelings due to her status as the eldest so she kept going to church to give the good example to her younger siblings. She continues to put up an act when she is with her parents and her family, but when in private or with friends, she openly voices her dislike about her need to go to church. She, however, still goes to church and prays to God in private when she feels stressed out or in need of help, finding comfort in the idea of a higher being helping her out. In high school, Angie was invited by her boyfriend at the time, James Knight, to his prom in her sophomore year. She lost her virginity to her boyfriend before prom. Then she was then invited to go to the after-prom, and it was there she learned about the joy of partying, after smoking weed and having drinks. She knew she couldn’t tell her parents about it because they would react poorly, so she hid the fact of what she did at the party. They suspected her of drinking a bit, but not of having sex and doing drugs so they let her go. The boy broke up with her a few days after, leaving a sour taste in Angie’s mouth. Angelina later found out the boy was dating her to make another girl jealous, hurting her even more. After that party, she started to seek them out carefully to avoid James and his new girlfriend. She talked about parties with her friends trying to get invited to them, and even sometimes planning them out with them. She often parties despite her parents disapproving because she enjoys having a good time with her friends. While they know about their daughter’s party habits, they don’t know about her recreational use of drugs. For a certain time, she was sexually active as a way to get back at her old boyfriend. While it did not work, she did manage to make a few friends out of it. After a one-nighter with her fellow student, Tyrell Lahti, she decided to wait until she had a boyfriend to be sexually active again. Her reasoning was that she wanted a serious relationship where her partner would commit emotionally, something she feels she needs, and that hook ups won’t give her. Her younger sister, Maya, became aware of the rumors going around the school, and when she confronted Angie, the latter quickly went on the defensive. Maya, who was initially joking, felt genuinely bad about her comments, and the sisters made up. After learning the truth from Angelina, Maya promised to not talk about it anymore. Her party life is punctuated by hangovers, good times with her friends, enjoyable discoveries and a lot of new friends. Her party habits have interrupted her treatment for ADHD, and made her oppositional defiant disorder worsen, sometimes leading to her not taking her medications. However, since she takes her Ritalin before going to school, she rarely misses it, but on days of hangovers or waking up late she doesn’t take it. It leads to her spacing out and struggling to concentrate. Angelina started to miss therapy sessions, uninterested in going when she had plans later in the night, or when she was too hungover to show up. She has been scolded and reprimanded several times, and finally, was discharged from therapy when she had turned eighteen. It is still a current subject of argument between Angie and her parents. Despite not being in therapy anymore, she still uses some of the tips she’s learned, but lacks of an outlet for her built up frustration. The combination of her ailments and lack of proper treatment led to fights between her and her family, especially with younger siblings taunting her about her party habits and threatening to reveal it to her parents. They, most of the time, mean in a joking way, but Angie still feels wronged by them and insults them. Other than that, she sometimes takes Ritalin before going to parties to stay awake during the night. Her parents dislike Angelina's party habits and the attempts of controlling her aren't working. They try to ground her, stopping her from going out, but she often just sneaks out through a window and she comes back at dawn. She avoids being scolded by her parents by staying at her friends for the weekend sometimes, or staying at their house until she isn’t suffering from her hangover anymore. Sometimes, she does listen to her parents and doesn't head out, but it's very uncommon and it's often because she isn't feeling well. When she is allowed to go out, she rarely lies about where she is going to, but doesn't divulge everything to them. She says she's going to a friend's house, but doesn't say about anything about the party she will be attending, leading to her parents not really knowing what she is doing. Her little brother, Ramsey, came out as gay to Angelina during her last year of high school and confessed he wanted to come out to their parents. Angelina was supportive, but also apprehensive due their heavy religious background. To help her brother, she scouted ahead for him and started to bring up the topic of LGBT students at her school being bullied. Her father ignored her, but her mother took it as a sign and had a discussion about the potential homosexuality of her daughter. While Angie denied it, her mother continued to push Angie and warned her that if she was indeed gay, she needed to stop because she would be kicked out of the house if she continued on that path then asked about Ramsey which she also denied. Ramsey took the information that Angie gathered and decided not to come out to his parents instead opting to save up some money. She feels strange about the situation. She is conflicted because she loves her parents, but she also loves her brother. She plans on helping out her brother, but, at the same time, she feels she is betraying her mother’s trust when she denied that Ramsey was gay. She feels conflicted and doesn’t know what is the right thing to do, leading to anxiety about her home life. Angie’s personality varies on the time of the day. At school and around her family, she is a perfectionist. She tries her best to get good grades, be admired by her classmates, be friends with the most people she can, be kind to everyone and be pretty. When she is alone or with her closest friends or at a party, she is more relaxed about the rules and doesn’t care about how she looks as much. She enjoys having a good time and she wishes she didn’t feel the need to behave like a perfectionist and try to be perfect at everything she does, but she feels forced because of the example that her parents are setting her to be. She feels that since she is the example for her siblings, she needs to be perfect around them so they can be as good as her. The only sibling she doesn’t feel she needs to act like that is with Ramsey, she feels okay with opening up to him. Angelina’s stubborn nature is still very present in her teenage years. She copes badly with being told she can’t do something, or when someone tries to stop her from having fun. The lack of therapy for her ODD has made it worse, but she can manage to keep it under control through a strict set of personal rules such as limiting substance use at parties and avoiding people she has conflict with. She also sees the school social worker as a way to vent out some of her build up frustration. While she can be aggressive when stopped from doing what she wants, she tries her best to be as helpful as possible. When she is around her friends or her siblings, she takes up a supportive role, trying to fix people’s problems. This leads to situations where she puts others first, neglecting her own needs. While she can admit she does certain things wrong, she still feels the intense needs to correct others on what they say when they say something negative about her. Angelina found out about vaporwave during her last year of high school during a party. She likes the sound and the aesthetic. What originally started as preference, it quickly became a favorite. She enjoyed the beats and the musicians behind it. She feels a connection to the retro vibe it gives off while looking futuristic at the same time. She made a SoundCloud account and quickly befriended fellow fans and some artists. She enjoys the scene, feeling like she is in a community that caters exactly to her need of good music, aesthetically pleasing images and having a creative outlet. She still plays piano on a weekly basis, less than she used to. She strayed away from classical music, however, preferring to cover more modern songs. Her favorite genre are EDM, rap and RnB, and witch house. She often feels she needs to master a song before going on to the next one, and feels bad if she doesn’t achieve her standards of success. She hates uploading versions that aren't perfect, which leads to anxiety because she feels she is doing a bad job taking care of her channel. Due to her musical background and with the help of her piano teacher, she was able to acquire free sound editing programs and she tried to make a song. It wasn’t a success on YouTube but she started to do more of them, often inspired by popular culture. Trying to fit in with the culture of SoundCloud rappers and other people that are interested in her works, she samples from varied sources. For example, she used samples of Charles Manson’s interviews and segments of her school choirs for her songs. She uses some of these samples as shock factors, as a small attempt to rebel against her strict upbringing. She started including her own recording of piano and voice samples. She goes by “&G3L” on Soundcloud and YouTube, where she posts most of her songs. She gained a small following, often keeping them updated with demos and life updates on her twitter. At school, she still tries her best to be as helpful as possible, sometime leading to her draining herself or helping people who don’t want to be helped. Also, due to her perfectionist ways, she is known to be an annoying and demanding partner in group projects because of her high expectation and zealous ways. Most of her friends are party-goers and fun-seekers. While she is still close to her family, the fact she stopped going to therapy has put a severe strain on her relationship with her parents. She agreed to search for a new one with her parents, but she is uninterested in making efforts. Her parents have noticed that she can maintain her ODD under control despite not being in therapy, but they fear the day she can’t. They are trying to convince Angie to help them search for a new therapist. With her good grades and passion for music, she revealed to her family she wanted to become a sound engineer. She plans to go at the Mesa Community College where she had been accepted and her parents are more than happy to help her achieve her dream despite their modest lives. She managed to get a scholarship because of her financial situation and because of her good grades. While she wants to become a sound engineer, she still thinks a lot of about making a Patreon and making a living out of her art. She knows it’s probably a pipe dream, but she still toys with that idea. She is also eager to live on campus because she would be away from her family, and would be able to let loose on her inhibitions. Advantages: Angelina is a stubborn individual. In face of difficulty, her strong-willed attitude will help her get through them. She can find strength in praying, and it helps her calm down in stressful situations. Also, due to her knowledge of her own condition and how she reacts to certain things, she might be able to avoid certain stress sources or more consciously reign in her reactions. Disadvantages: Some people grew to dislike her due to her personality, especially since she attempts to look perfect to everyone. Her perfectionism might lead to severe anxiety because she will struggle to maintain her standards. She will also undergo the possibility of going several days without her medication, leading to bigger and bigger flare ups of her ADHD. Due to her oppositional defiant disorder, she can possibly be unable to take orders from someone else, leading to conflict. Designated Number: Female student No. 038 --- Designated Weapon: BR18 Conclusion: You're just a walking psychologist's textbook, aren't you? Good draw though: best case scenario, you shoot anybody who triggers you. Worst case scenario, you're the poster child for the decline of mental health of America's youth. Silver lining? - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Lore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Lore '''Kills: 'Ramsey Cortez 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''BR18 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Mike Brown, Ramsey Cortez 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Angie, in chronological order. The Past: *Where Did you Sleep Last Night? V7 Pregame: *holy.god@heavens.net *Pretty Girl (420 remix) *We're Still Waiting for You to Show Your Chartreuself The Trip: * Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: * "Sing us a song of the century..." *See You On The Road, Skag! *Undulation Nation *Sink or Swim, Better Dive Right In *Oh Love, Where Do I Fall? *Binary Suns *Bells of War *I'm only satisfied by the finer things in life like Rodarte and Margiela and making boys cry *my own worst enemy, so fuck it, either way i can't lose *I'm telling these tears, go and fall away, fall away *You Never Said Goodbye Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Angie Cortez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students